Just a Little Sensitivity
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Valentine’s Day is coming, and Yugi decides it’s the best day to confess his love for Yami. However, as he carries out his plans the day before, he keeps seeing all these strange looking words all around him… YYY


Title: Just A Little Sensitivity

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff, sap, romance

Disclaimer: The ownership papers of YGO and all of its characters are probably safely locked up in a safe, and since I do not even own a safe, I cannot possibly own YGO.

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming, and Yugi decides it's the best day to confess his love for Yami. However, as he carries out his plans the day before, he keeps seeing all these strange looking words all around him… (YY/Y)

Note: Written for PharaohsHikari ML's February challenge.

* * *

"Yugi? It's time to wake up."

Yugi heard someone whispering softly as he felt a warm breath tickling his ears. Instinctively, he swiped at the source of the sound and barrowed deeper into his covers. The weather was exceptionally cold today, he thought, as he grabbed his blankets even tighter. It was so warm in his bed, and if he stayed there a while longer, maybe he could tell himself that it wasn't winter out there. Perhaps he could even conjure an image of a hot summer sun, lots of crystal clear water, and sand.

Lots of sand.

There would be enough sand to construct a mini Egyptian palace, complete with a hole large enough to bury Bakura to his neck. And preferably, just preferably, everyone at the beach would be wearing swimming costumes so if he just turned around, he would be greeted to the sight of Yami in a delicious pair of speedos…

Yugi was sure he was sporting a goofy grin already.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of chilly air attacking him as his blankets were lifted up. He was going to protest when his bed dipped, and the blanket fell over him again. Sighing contentedly, he cuddled deeper into the sudden warmth that had appeared just moments ago. Strangely enough, it was even warmer than his blankets, and it was so comforting Yugi really didn't want to wake up anymore.

Snuggling closer, he sighed, "Yami…"

"Yes, aibou?"

Yugi's mind was still traipsing somewhere between reality and laa laa land that he did not process the words at first. Then, all of a sudden, things started to sink in, and he realized that despite what his dreams told him, blankets did not talk, much less give an answer. And more importantly, they did not wear leather. That message certainly sunk into his marshy brain like lead in water, and his eyes flew open as he gasped.

Backing away, he stammered, "Ya… Yami?"

The other did not reply. Instead, he had an amused grin on his face as he propped himself up slightly on one arm. His other arm was still wrapped around Yugi's waist, holding him gently in place. The look in those crimson eyes spelt nothing but affection.

Yugi felt himself tremble under the sheer intensity, but he forced himself to ask, "Yami? Why are you in my bed?"

This time, Yami finally answered, "Well, you wouldn't wake up. I guess you were just too cold, so I thought I'd warm you up. Sharing body heat is simple but effective."

"Oh…"

"Now that you're awake, I'll be in the kitchen preparing our breakfast. Come down after you've washed up, alright?" Yami said, leaning in to kiss Yugi's forehead before throwing the covers off. He was about to leave the room when he turned around again.

"And remember to open the curtains. It'll probably get warmer if you let the sun shine inside, no matter how cold it is outside."

With that said, he was gone with a soft 'click' of the door.

Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Slowly, he raised a hand to his forehead. Surely, if he didn't have a fever before then, he was definitely on fire right now. The way Yami's lips felt on his skin was simply steamy, for lack of a better word. It was exciting and exhilarating. It was… the center of an electric bolt that radiated all the way out to reach every vein, every nerve in his body. It was… the heart of a gently stoking fire that burned within him, from his body to his soul.

Feeling like a puddle of mush, he slumped back into his bed. Vaguely, he wondered how was it possible for him to react in such a way when it was not the first time Yami had kissed him. And it was just his forehead. He shuddered to think of what would happen if Yami kissed him full on the lips…

…Which might happen if Yugi was successful with his plan tomorrow.

He stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts went down memory lane, recalling how he had found himself in this situation.

It still seemed like it had only been yesterday when Yami had finally retrieved his memories. Despite having the choice to move on to the afterlife like everyone had expected him to, the ex-pharaoh decided to live out his mortal life and try his hands at living like a commoner for once. That was made easier when he received a physical form, a reward for saving the world not once but twice.

However, the old adage of a coin having two faces was definitely right in this case. While Yami having his own body was a good thing, it was also, in some sense, a torture to Yugi.

After they came back to Japan with an extra person (Kaiba or Ishizu had probably done something to make sure Yami wasn't detained as an illegal immigrant), he soon found out about the downside. Yami became a lot more tactile with people after that, and his protective instincts towards Yugi seemed to kick in at overdrive now that he could physically accompany him anywhere. Also, being able to see Yami in the flesh so much more often finally made Yugi admit to himself just how handsome Yami was, and soon, he found himself blushing every time their eyes met.

It wasn't too long before Yugi discovered he had developed a crush on Yami, one that he had had since their first met, and one that was continuously nurtured by the battles fought together and the time spent in each other's soul room.

Just last Valentine's Day, Yugi had wanted to confess his feelings to Yami; it was simply getting too tedious to block this part of himself from his best friend (with whom he shared a mind link with, no less) any longer, and besides, he hated to lie so as to keep himself safe.Unfortunately, or fortunately, Anzu had beaten him to it, and was rejected coolly with a simple statement: "I'm not ready for this type of relationships with anyone."

Anzu had since given up on Yami, choosing to stay as only his friend. However, Yugi wasn't about to give up. While that incident had put a damper on his plans for a whole year, Yugi decided he was going to try again this Valentine's Day, which was tomorrow.

His plan was simple. Perhaps to the extent of being simplistic even, but he wasn't about to deter himself.

He was just going to give Yami a chocolate that he had personally made and a heartfelt confession. While it was probably the most cliché method, Yugi thought it was the best thing; things that were simple were the easiest to understand. He wanted Yami to understand what was going on immediately, and even if he were to be rejected, he wanted it to be fast and clean, something his plan could provide. Moreover, he felt that without the frills, it was easier to see his sincerity.

Luckily, if his plans did go haywire, nobody but Yami would know it. He wouldn't even need to hide his tears in his room because jii-chan was away.

The elderly man had gone out of town for a well-deserved break. After he got the shop's accounts wrong for the third time, both Yami and Yugi persuaded him to take a long holiday to rest his weary mind. It wasn't the school vacations, so jii-chan had been rather reluctant to leave since it meant his grandson wouldn't be able to tag along. But Yami had promised to take good care of him, and so after a phone call to Professor Hopkins, the old man was bound on a plane for America.

And now, Yami was in charge of running the house, which apparently included taking care of Yugi.

However, sometimes Yugi thought that Yami took his guardian duties much too seriously. While jii-chan had told Yami to make sure Yugi ate properly, surely there was no need to have breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon, and dinner at night! Rules were made to be bent, Yugi thought, and if he wanted, he could have breakfast in the afternoon, lunch in the evening, and dinner near midnight.

He sighed, a contrast to the faint smile he had.

Yami's protectiveness was probably one of the things Yugi had fallen for, however, among other things.

Yawning, Yugi raised a hand to rub at his bleary eyes and sat up. He had better wake up now and show his face downstairs quickly. Yami would probably get worried otherwise and maybe rush upstairs again and enter his bedroom without knocking on the door, like he had done a couple of times now. And then, his guardian would back out of his room with a scarlet tinged face that matched the redness on Yugi's face at being caught dressing. Again.

At that thought, Yugi was a little tempted to stay in bed a little more. He wondered where would things go if he were a little more undressed than usual when Yami barged into his room in a fluster. Why the ex-pharaoh did not use their mind link puzzled Yugi, but he wasn't about to question his little bit of luck.

As sudden as that thought had hit him, Yugi tossed it out of the window. It was a crazy idea, and he wasn't that desperate.

Speaking of windows, he had to remember to pull the curtains apart later when he came back. Yami was probably right about the sun heating up the room.

* * *

When he went back into his room to change out of his pajamas and pulled the curtains open, however, he thought he was still asleep and dreaming when he saw something on his window. It was no surprise that the glass had frosted over again - it had been so for the last couple of weeks because of winter– but he was definitely surprised to see something scratched out into the frost.

_Saya cinta pada mu_(1)? What did it mean? And who in the world wrote it? Rather, who in the world had the time and effort to creep up to his window outside and write that message?

Yugi sincerely hoped it wasn't a stalker.

After being crowned the champion of both the Battle City tournament and KC Grand Prix, he had gotten over a fair share of admirers from both sexes and he often found letters professing their everlasting love for him in his letterbox. Less frequently but no less strange, some of his fans even camped outside his house just for a glance of him. And that was all they seriously wanted: a glance. And then they would go crazy much like cats in heat with all that yelling and purring, cheering so much his neighbours thought there was some kind of celebration going on. Others would challenge him to a game of Duel Monsters with such a weak deck they would get thoroughly whipped even without Yami's help just for the sake of boasting to their friends that they had played a game with the famous King of Games.

Sometimes, Yugi wondered if Kaiba had given everyone his address in an attempt to spite him. Or maybe this was one of Bakura's numerous pranks. That dark spirit had apparently put all his energy into playing pranks on everyone he met or those who had the misfortune of seeing him, since Yami had explicitly warned him against playing shadow games with innocents anymore.

Shrugging it off, he went downstairs when Yami hollered for him again.

* * *

Yugi was passing by the fridge when he noticed something different today. Just yesterday, the fridge door had been a spotless, dreary shade of grey. Today however, it seemed like it was an art piece... One that was perfectly suited to be hung up in a kindergarten, that is. When were there large alphabet magnet pieces in colourful shades in the house, much less on the fridge?

Cocking his head, the way he always did when he got confused, he took a closer look. Arranged in an arc, much like a rainbow bridge, the magnets read: 'Ngo oi ney(2)'.

He wondered if that meant anything at all. Or was that just a random arrangement of the letters?

Yugi looked up to his side, where Yami was busy finishing off the last bit of cooking, and asked, "Yami? When did we get these magnets?"

"Hmm?"

Yami scooped the scrambled eggs out of the pan and carefully placed them on their plates, which already had a slice of toast on it. Replacing the pan on the stove, he removed his apron and looked over to where Yugi was pointing.

"Oh, I got them just yesterday when I was out. I've always thought that the fridge looked too boring," he replied as he wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth. Gesturing for Yugi to join him, he slid comfortably into a seat at the dining table.

"Do the…" – Yugi bit his lip as he scrunched up his nose – "letters mean anything? I mean, are those even words?"

"Well, not really. Yugi, come and have breakfast now."

Yugi obliged, feeling hungry at the aroma. In fact, he could see the silent beckoning of his scrambled eggs already, not to mention the delicious allure of his orange juice.

As unexpected as it was, Yami had proved himself to be relatively good cook, relatively being the operating keyword. At least, the ex-pharaoh had not blown up the oven or toaster like Bakura always did.

It was still pretty strange to see Yami doing housework though, especially when he put on an apron. Still, Yugi thought as he glanced up at his protector who was busily arranging the scrambled eggs and toast on their plates, not one bit of Yami's attractiveness was eclipsed, no matter what he did. Grinning at that, he began to  
dig into the food.

That was when he noticed something strange on his toast.

As all good toast went, they were placed into a toaster where they would be subjected to intense heat. And if the timing were perfect, they would turn into a sumptuous shade of golden brown that never failed to make Yugi drool just at the sight of it.

This particular slice of toast, however, was different. It probably even went into the arena of being weird, for it defied all laws of heating by having a line of… something on it. The… letters were an exceptionally dark brown colour as compared to the rest of the toasted bread. Now Yugi knew why there was a bunch of used aluminum foil on the kitchen counter. The letters simply read: _Jeg elsker dig_ (3).

Yugi could feel the number of question marks that were springing up around his head like it was some kind of trampoline.

Putting the bread back onto his plate, he asked, "Yami, did you do something to my toast?"

Yami gave him a crooked smile.

"What do you think?"

"Considering the fact that it would be absolutely freaky to find out that these letters just mysteriously appeared, I will have to conclude that yes, you did it," Yugi remarked nonchalantly, as he sprinkled his eggs with black pepper. "I hope you weren't the one who scratched the frost out of my window too. Though then again, maybe it'd be better that you did that. I wouldn't want a crazy stalker hanging outside my window."

"I'm not gonna comment on that," Yami replied with a laugh, effortlessly buttering his toast with a few flicks of his wrist.

"I didn't think you would. Being the great, noble pharaoh and all, you probably wouldn't care much for a commoner's words."

Yami raised an eyebrow at his young charge, who gazed back eye for eye. A moment later, they both burst into laughter.

Life was good, Yugi thought as he wiped away a joyful tear that had escaped, especially when Yami was with him.

* * *

After Yami left to open up the games store for the day, Yugi snuck over to the fridge again. Taking a peek into the freezer, he quickly fished out his secret stash. Actually, it wasn't all that much of a secret since everyone knew of its existence. However, both jii-chan and Yami respected Yugi's wishes to have that box of food that only he could touch, and so it remained a 'secret'.

Peering inside, he was relieved to find his Valentine chocolate untouched. After all that cooking and fridge magnet thing Yami had done in the kitchen, he had been half-afraid that his plan had been discovered.

Relieved, Yugi slid his box back into the freezer and headed for the games store. Yami was probably bored from all the traffic at this time of the day.

* * *

Boredom, Yugi decided, was a slow-killing drug. It was so agonizingly potent that he thought he would die if the boredom lasted through the whole day. As it was, it was only morning. And even after tidying the games on the shelves, sweeping the floor, and wiping the shelves, he was still caught within boredom's grasp like a helpless rabbit ensnarled in a steel trap. He was seriously considering whether to wipe the dust off each and every card in his Duel Monsters deck when Yami came back into the store.

"Yami! You're back!"

The ex-pharaoh chuckled, putting away the broom and dustpan to the side.

"You speak as though I just went across the galaxy. I was just outside sweeping the floor."

"Well, I was bored," Yugi complained, almost with a whine-like quality to his voice. Pushing himself off from the counter, where he had slumped over previously, he asked, "Can we do something interesting? Business usually doesn't come until afternoon anyway."

Yami nodded. Then suddenly, something seemed to dawn on him and he grinned.

"Sure. Why don't we play hangman?"

"Hangman?" Yugi repeated. He wasn't too sure if he had heard Yami's answer correctly; in all the time they had known each other, Yami asking to play hangman was a first.

"Right, hangman," Yami answered simply, as though it was their norm.

And so a short while later, after they had gotten a pen and some paper, they both sat behind the counter and started to play. Time ran passed them as they played game after game, guessing word after word and laughing at the sometimes lame answers the other came up with. Yugi thought the funniest was when Yami had solved one that went 'Yami, your fly is undone', to which the darker teen had quickly looked down at his laps, turned around just as quickly and promptly zipped up.

Occasionally, someone would wander inside the games store, make a quick purchase and leave. But other times, the person would be unable to bring him or herself to break up the joyous atmosphere between the two boys and just leave quietly.

* * *

"All right… I want a… a 'd'."

"One 'd' coming right up!" Yami answered, filling up the letter on the line.

Yugi scrunched up his nose. Even though he had gotten the 'd' right, he was still on thin ice. His hangman was only one leg away from being truly hanged. But it was really strange… what word was there that started with a 'd' and ended with 'ch' with only one more letter in between? It was probably a vowel, but dach, dech, dich, doch and duch all looked wrong… And Yami had the smuggest smirk on his face ever. Yugi had seen that look before. Just two days ago, Yami had sported that exact same grin when he swapped Bakura's shampoo with green dye. However, Yugi took comfort in that that smirk had been a lot more evil than the one he was sporting right now, so he was probably a lot safer too. Last he heard from Ryou, Bakura was still screaming blue murder.

Looking at Yami, he decided that he would have to hope for the best.

"Is there a 'u'?"

When the grin on Yami's face widened, he knew he had lost.

"Nope!" Yami said, and promptly began filling in the entire sentence and finishing the hangman. "You've lost, aibou!"

_Ich liebe dich_ (4), the answer read. Yugi frowned, and his jaws fell a little, an expression of his displeasure openly.

"What is this? Is it even English?"

"Well, there wasn't any rule that it /had/ to be English," Yami answered offhandedly, to which Yugi's only response was a pout.

At that pout, Yami added with the grin he had perfected during his reign in Kemet, the one that signaled that he was going to place judgment on someone, "And now it's time for the penalty game!"

Yugi panicked.

"What penalty game? We didn't say anything about it before!"

"Now we have! We've played a total of 23 games, of which I won 15. So I'm the overall winner!" Yami stated, pumping a fist into the air in triumph. "And now for the penalty game…"

The amethyst-eyed boy wasted no time in getting away.

* * *

For someone who claimed to be his guardian and protector, Yami sure was mean when he wanted to be. If Yugi thought that boredom was a slow-killing drug earlier, it was certainly acting a lot faster right now. In fact, he thought he was going to either stagnate and get moved to the local part as some kind of ornamental statue (he could just see the things that would come with him: Yugi Mutou, King of Games, and a whole lot of pigeons) or vegetate by growing roots and branches.

How in the world could Yami make him tend the games store alone as a penalty for losing their game? And it was just hangman, for heaven's sake!

Still, Yugi thought maybe he was getting it easy already. At least he wasn't losing his hair like Bakura was. Ryou's last phone call (his highlight of the morning, by the way) just a couple of minutes ago had him in stitches when he heard of how Bakura was continuously washing his hair like a man possessed. Apparently, the green dye just would not come off and Ryou had no idea why. Yugi had a hunch that it had something to do with magic. Or maybe white hair was just too easily dyed.

Yugi sighed. He was definitely losing out on the excitement in other people's lives, and his own was such a drag… Looking down at the box of cold noodles Yami had prepared for his lunch, Yugi sighed again.

His head snapped up when he heard the door open, eager for anything to happen. Even a story about the old tree outside his house growing a new branch would be exciting.

Yami stepped into the shop again, holding a plate of food.

The younger teen eyed him warily, mostly out of jest. And it was clear from the grin on his face that he had never stayed mad at Yami for the silly penalty he had imposed. Pointing at the plate, he asked, "What's that? I hope it isn't part of the penalty."

"I've no intentions to poison my hikari yet. So this piece of brownie is certified to be safe for consumption," Yami returned in good humour, and carefully placed the plate onto the counter. "I bought the cake earlier when I was out getting groceries, but I did add some melted chocolate myself."

True to Yami's words, there was a brownie covered with rich chocolate sauce that seemed to be flowing down as though a small stream. It was simply mouth-watering. Eager for a bite, he grabbed the spoon that was on the side of the plate and quickly cut off a small chuck. Sending it straight into his mouth, Yugi could taste the thickness of the sauce melding with the crunchiness of the brownie to become his favourite delicacy. He made a satisfied sound.

Yami chuckled.

"Before you think that I'm trying to bribe you with this brownie, I'll make myself clear: this brownie is a reward for tending the store all by yourself today," he said, amusement clearly dancing in his eyes like a twinkling star.

"No matter what's it for, thanks," Yugi replied after swallowing. And then he noticed something written on the rim of the white plate with chocolate sauce. There was a graceful curve to the words, much like a piece of tasteful calligraphy. It read: _Te ljubam_ (5).

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Yami, can I assume that you are the one who wrote this chocolate sauce message on my plate? Is there something you've wanted to tell me all day?"

All he got was a mysterious smile.

"Maybe."

"Yami…"

"Don't whine, hikari. I'll tell you what I want to when I feel it's the right time. Before that, you'll just have to be patient."

Yugi pouted again, but decided to eat his treat instead of dwelling on that further. After all, he had never managed to solve Yami's games before.

* * *

And he was right. By the time night fell, he was still no further in solving the enigma that was his Yami. Things got even stranger when he found another message on the dining table before dinner, this time 'written' with an arrangement of jellybeans. That had read: _Volim te_ (6). And then yet another one, 'written' with Hershey's Kisses, was found on the coffee table in the living room, and it read: _Rwy'n dy garu di_ (7).

It was definitely strange.

Just what was Yami trying to tell him?

No matter how much he asked, and even pestered, Yami just flatly refused to divulge anything.

Yugi had even tried calling up Duke and Ryou, whom he knew were both rather intelligent, but their reactions just made Yugi even more suspicious. Duke had choked, and quickly hung up after claiming to have a very bad sore throat, and Ryou had just went silent and did a Yami on him: refusing to say anything at all. Yugi sighed.

* * *

It was when Yugi switched off the lights in his room as he was going to sleep (he didn't want to be tired the next day if he was going to confess to Yami) that he found his next surprise…

…and answer.

Stuck to his ceiling in glow-in-the-dark stars was the message: _I love you_.

"I guess you've found my last message for you."

Yugi turned around, only to see Yami standing against the light by his opened door, his body lit up in a halo. His posture was relaxed as he leaned against the doorframe, yet there was an underlying hint of anxiousness clearly apparent in his smile.

Pushing himself off from the door, Yami walked towards his hikari calmly, stopping when they were only an arm's length away from each other.

Yugi tilted his head, scrutinizing for any signs of a prank. Yet in his heart, he knew. Yami would never play a prank like this one on anyone, much less on him. It was too cruel, too unforgivable.

Yami stayed quiet for a moment, before he clasped a hand over Yugi's, holding it tight.

"Yugi… I don't know when it happened, or even how it happened, but the one thing I am sure of… is that… I love you. Maybe it was just one hug, one smile, one encouragement or even one look, but every time I'm with you, I feel true happiness. Every time we talk, I feel that I've found my best friend. And every time we sit down together and keep silent, just feeling each other's presence, I feel that I've found my soul mate," Yami said, pressing Yugi's hand to his chest, letting him feel every beat of his heart.

"It's taken me a long time to admit it, and an even longer time to admit it to you, but now that I have… will you be my valentine?" he asked.

The amethyst-eyed boy smiled, looking away, and for a moment, Yami thought he blew it.

Then Yugi spoke, "I have a message for you too, in my secret stash inside the fridge. That's my answer."

"Yugi, I…"

"No Yami. Go and take a look. I'll be there in a moment. I promise."

There was something loving and yet magically commanding about that tone of voice, and Yami reluctantly obliged. He rushed down the stairs, taking two steps at time, tearing his way to the fridge. Flinging the door open, he rummaging around, pushing and shoving the things in his haste. Suddenly, he got it: Yugi's secret stash. He could not help himself when he all but pulled it out hastily, so quickly he thought he was going to crush it. He had to remind himself that this was Yugi's secret stash, Yugi's beloved item in his hands that he forced himself to calm down lest he rip the thing apart.

Letting out a nervous sigh, he gazed at the little box that held all his hopes, and perhaps, his agony as well. How strange it was, when it was just a cleaned out ice-cream box made of plastic.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Yugi standing at the threshold of the kitchen, looking back at him with a faint smile on his face. The little one gave him an encouraging nod.

Yami nodded, and tightened his grip. He slowly opened the box.

There, inside, was something he had not expected: LOVE. Those exact letters made of dark chocolate, shaped perfectly to the smallest detail and edges. Suddenly, he remembered the day when Yugi had persuaded him to help Jou improve his Duel Monsters deck, and when he finally came home, there was the smell of a charred pot and burns on Yugi's hands.

"Yugi?" he asked, daring to hope again.

"Just what it says," Yugi replied, his smile widening and tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

Before they could fall, however, Yami was already by his side, wiping them away with a gentle flick of his fingers. But when that proved to be insufficient, Yami leaned in and pressed his lips against those eyes that had first drawn him in, the same ones that had told him everything he needed to know about Yugi. The ones that had made him fall in love, the first time in 5000 years.

It seemed to be the next logical thing to do when Yami leaned in for a kiss, something he had dreamed of doing for ages. Yet, when he noticed the tightly closed eyes and the taut lips, he backed away, choosing instead for a peck on Yugi's cheek.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I won't do anything more before you're ready. I'll wait as long as I have to," he whispered tenderly, content with holding Yugi in his arms for now.

Yugi felt himself tremble and his knees buckle at the sincerity behind those words, how they made themselves felt through their mind link. He did not fall, however, since Yami was ready to catch him.

"Thank you…"

"You're very welcome, hikari."

Timidly, Yugi lifted his head, finally allowing himself to look up into Yami's eyes. He smiled.

"Now I suppose you can tell me what all those messages are, though I do have a vague idea. But go ahead and enlighten me."

"Those," Yami answered, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, before he added, "are words taken directly from my heart. Well, and a little bit of help from the Internet, that is."

They both chuckled.

"They're all what I feel for you, my love. I love you."

"Ai shiteru," Yugi replied.

"And _chit pa te_ (8) too."

At those unfamiliar words, Yugi titled his head, scrunching up his nose.

"What's that?"

"I love you… in Burmese. And then there's… _a__na bahebek_ (9)."

"And that is?"

"Ancient Egyptian," Yami replied cheekily.

"Then… dai suki. Sorry, but there's a limitation to how many languages I can say 'I love you' in!" Yugi made a face with that. "But really Yami…" – he sighed – "why tell me all that in so many different languages when you know I won't be able to understand them?"

"Well, I didn't want the surprise to be out so early and… and maybe give you a heart attack," Yami teased, tapping lightly on his hikari's pert nose.

Yugi pouted.

"Oh, so you're just being sensitive, huh?"

"Of course, it's just a little sensitivity, love."

Yugi tried to make a face at that, but failed as a smile crept up onto his face instead. Giving in, he allowed himself to fall back into Yami's waiting arms again. At that moment, he knew. He would not be alone on Valentine's Day again.

-owari-

Author's notes: Wow… finally got that finished. Anyway, I got all the 'I love you' from the Internet, so I'm notsure if they're all accurate. If they aren't, please drop me an email. Thanx!

(1): 'I love you' in Bahasa Indonesia.  
(2): 'I love you' in Cantonese, a Chinese dialect.  
(3): 'I love you' in Danish.  
(4): 'I love you' in German.  
(5): 'I really love you' in Macedonian.  
(6): 'I love you' in Croatian.  
(7): 'I love you' in Welsh.  
(8): 'I love you' in Burmese.  
(9): 'I love you' in ancient Egyptian.


End file.
